LOVE Spelled Backwards Is EVOL
by NinjaNakkiOfCabin11
Summary: Everyone knows Teenage Love almost never lasts. Relationships bloom, are tested, and fall apart. Percabeth, Tratie, Gruniper, Silenadorf, & Charisse. Title from song "Spacebound" by Eminem. Loving someone...is letting them in. They know everything. (CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN)
1. Prolouge: Love is a Funny Thing

**A/N: This story is pretty much a companion to Spacebound, a great song by Eminem. Our fave PJO couples fall in love, therefore letting someone in. But everyone knows Teenage Sweethearts almost never last. Relationships are tested, fall apart, and tragedy strikes. This is not your average 'love story'. I know I should update **_**Epic Fail**_**, but this popped into my head, and I just had to write it! Please visit my profile to view other stories, vote on my poll, and more! Read, Review, and Enjoy! =)**

**I do not own PJO. Geez.**

Love is a funny thing.

Love can change you in ways you never imagined.

One day, you could wake up, look in the mirror, and see a girl with frizzy blonde hair and cloudy blue eyes staring back at you. Then love happens. And when you look in the mirror again, you see a sleek-haired, blonde, gorgeous girl with sparkling, crystal eyes. Plus, yesterday's zit is no longer noticeable.

Love can confuse you in ways you've never experienced.

One morning, you'll wake up a cold, stony person, who has no mercy and practically no venerable emotions. Then love comes along. Suddenly, your snuggling, cuddling, and the emotions wash over you as if a floodgate has opened. Thoughts of him make you smile.

Love can give you emotions you've never known before.

When you wake up, you're smooth, cocky, and good with the ladies. You're super-slick and cool, the most wanted guy around. Then love strikes. You see this one girl, this girl who is immune to your flirtatious attempts, who doesn't cake on makeup, who makes your head itch and palms sweat. You approach her, and draw up a blank, coming across as a full-blown idiot.

Love can make you do things you've never done or dared to do before.

One day, you're cowering behind bushes, avoiding all danger, and just being your skittish self. Then love comes into your life. And when it does, you find yourself standing up for yourself and what you love, taking risks, and being courageous. For her.

Love can change the way you view everything.

One moment, you're doing everything in order, not really questioning anything at all. Then suddenly, you find yourself staring love-struck at your best friend, breaking rules, and ultimately stepping outside the box. You're….anti-you, sorta.

Yes, love is a truly funny thing.

It's also a mysterious thing.

Because, when the one you love is gone, you look in the mirror and see an ugly version of you. You grow emotionless again. You're confident, flirty, and a player again. You're cowering from everything. And you step back into the box, and become just a regular, typical, kid again.

But love gives you something, each time you fall into it. Something you'll carry with you forever, even after love leaves, fading away.

But you'll never guess what.

**A/N: This isn't your typical story, and I promise this story won't be all sappy and stuff like this prologue. Thanks for reading! Please review! =)**


	2. Ch 1: Silena, Meet Charlie

**A/N: Thanks for all the love, guys! But, **_**really**_**? Only **_**one**_** review? BTW, thanks for all your alerts and favorites, and my one review. =) Though, if I got a review from every person who read this, then guess how many I would have? ;) Whoever puts their guess and is the closest gets to be in a future chapter, as a remotely important person. This is set after BotO, but the war never happened. Say, um, Luke-as-Kronos got hit by a bus. Before the war could start. Everything was back to normal. And TLH **_**never**_** happened. Kay? ;) Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Own PJO, I do not.**

Chapter One: Silena, Meet Charlie

"Silena! Catch!" Lori yelled. She tossed her cabin leader a plain, blue baseball cap.

Silena laughed and caught it. Ethan zigzagged across the cabin towards his sister. "Gimme! Give it back! Silena" He pleaded, lunging towards the cap in Silena's hand.

She raised it above her head. "What? This old thing?" She chuckled. You see, The Aphrodite cabin was playing keep-away with Ethan, a new kid, his baseball cap, his reminder of his dad. Of course, the Aphrodite cabin wasn't heartless, and soon Silena would command them to give her little half-brother his hat back. It was just a joke, a ritual for all the newbies. "Drew!"

She over-hand tossed the cap at Drew. Drew smiled really wide and caught it. Drew was Silena's second-in-command. Drew was a tad pudgy, short, and a bit out-of-fashion. She really wasn't a bitch yet, and always tried to impress her leader. She stood up straighter and sniffed haughtily when Ethan begged for it back.

"Ha! As if!" She sneered. "Plain _and_ baseball caps are, like, _so_ last year." She held the cap by the back by one finger, above her head. Below her, Ethan was on his knees, eyes wide, silently begging for his hat back, and wondering how his half-siblings could be so cruel. The entire cabin was silent, as if waiting for her next move.

All eyes were on her. It was the attention she craved for. The spotlight was hers, the next move would be hers. But...if she passed it off, somebody else would have the spotlight. And she couldn't have that, could she?

The only noise was the small whimpers coming from Ethan, her breathing, and the burbling of the fish tank in the corner. It was an old gift from Percy to one of his old Aphrodite-camper girlfriends.

Drew's eyes flicked to the tank and back to the boy in front of her.

Silena realized what was about to happen too late. "Drew-!"

Drew flung the hat across the room, over to the corner, and into the fish tank.

"No!" Ethan charged to the fish tank and watched the hat sink to the very bottom f the dark, murky water. He attempted to reach in and grab it, but Silena caught his hand. "Don't. These fish are dangerous. Biters." She warned. "I'm sure someone will be able to fix it. I'll get on it."

She turned to Drew. "And you. Last in the bathroom in the morning, last in line to meals, and your bedtime is 7:30. No questions." She ordered.

Drew looked down at the floor, crestfallen. She though Silena would be impressed with her cunning ways. Apparently not.

"Lunch time, people!" Silena clapped her hands and made her way to the door. The Aphrodite cabin lined themselves up behind her, eager for meal. "Remember to watch your carb and calorie intake, guys!" She called, flouncing out the door and to the dining pavilion.

Free time was directly after lunch for the Aphrodite cabin. Most campers went to the camp store, to design clothes, shoes, and accessories for their clothing line, "Star-Collision." But not Silena. She had to find a way to fix Ethan's hat. All lunch, he sat at the end of the table, away from everyone, picking at his mac n' cheese. He seemed to resent the campers.

She wondered over to the big water fountain in the middle of the U of cabins. She sat on the ledge and thought. _Buy him a new one._ No, it wouldn't be the same. _Buy him a new, exact copy and tell him it's his old one. _He would be able to tell the difference. _Distract him with a pretty, interested girl._ She sat up a little straighter. That could work. It wasn't like she hadn't done something similar before. She kept thinking, regardless. _Hmm…. _She scanned to cabins, trying to think of something else. Then something caught her eye. _The Hephaestus cabin!_ They fix stuff, right? Eagerly, she stood up. If the Hephaestus cabin couldn't fix it, she would find Ethan a pretty girl.

She made her way to the big cabin and poked her head inside the propped-open door. "Hello?" She called.

The sound of tools and metal clattering to the ground, then footsteps. She couldn't see anything in the dimly-lit cabin. A boy about her age appeared directly in front of her. She straightened up and backed away a tad so her wouldn't be so up in her face. "Um, hi." She acknowledged to boy.

"Hey." He said gruffly. He was tall and built, with dark hair, eyes, and skin. She could see his muscles and he looked like he could give the Ares cabin a run for their money on an all-out fight.

"I'm Silena. Cabin leader of the Aphrodite cabin." She gave him her signature, dazzling smile. She held out her hand.

He took it. "Beckendorf. Leader of the Hephaestus cabin." He said, shaking her hand. A warm, tingling feeling swept up the arm who's hand he was shaking. She felt her insides turn to goo.

She looked into his dark brown eyes. He was staring back at her. He smiled and (unfortunately) let go of her hand. She wished she could grab it again. Which was unusual, considering that was how _she_ usually left people.

"Can I help you?" He asked, bringing her attention back.

"Oh, um, yes. You fix things right? You see, my brothers favorite, sentimental hat is at the bottom of the fish tank, ruined. And we have know way to get it out. Two problems that need fixed." She smiled. "So could you or one of your siblings help me? Like, today?"

Beckendorf smiled at her. "Um, yeah, but I'm not quite sure we can do much about fixing it up. But we can get it out. It's my cabin's free hour, and almost all of them are at the forges. I was on my way over, but I can help." He smiled and turned around. "Come on in. But warning: It _is_ messy."

Silena entered the cabin. She'd been in there before, for cabin inspection, but it felt like a totally different atmosphere now. She followed him over to a workbench in the back and watch him grab different pieces of metal.

She cautiously sat down on one of the beds protruding from the wall. She looked at the metal plate above it. CHARLES BECKENDORF, the plate said. She smiled and looked at the boy working in front of her.

"Do you need any help, Charlie?" She asked sweetly. He glanced at her and smiled. He went back to working. In truth, he hated when his cabin mates, or anybody, called him that, but he really didn't mind when she did.

"Nah, I got it covered." He worked for a few more minuets, then held up a gray steel pole with a little claw on the end. "Here ya go, this should do the trick." He held it out to her proudly.

"Um…right. The thing is, I don't know what it is, what it does, or how to work it. So maybe you should do it for me." She smiled her signature smile and twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Please?" She asked.

Charlie stared at her. Then, he smiled. "Okay, then." A conch horn sounded, signaling the end of free period. "Well, I have to get to Pegasus Riding, so I gotta go." Charlie said hurriedly.

"I have to get to Archery, so I guess I have to go too." Silena stood up. "Thanks for your help." She smiled. She stood on her tippy-toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye." She turned around and sashayed out the door, leaving a very flustered Charles Beckendorf behind her.

Silena walked to Archery class, a little disappointed that Ethan's hat wouldn't be able to get fixed. But at least it would get out of the fish tanks.

She was also a little disappointed that Charlie didn't do much when she kissed him on the cheek. But, of course, the best things take time.

So she would drag this out as long as humanly possible. Which, judging on her inexistent patience, wouldn't be too long at all.

Archery class was so boring, and it took all her willpower not to look up in the sky to look for Charlie among the many kids riding Pegasi above the archery range. Sculpting class was even worse, because she hated getting clay and powder all over her well-manicured hands. But some of these things just can't be avoided, and she managed to get a halfway-decent sculpture of Aphrodite looking into a mirror done. It had taken her quite a while to finish that sculpture, so she was glad when it was deemed fit to send to the gods for them to put somewhere on Olympus.

She was glad when she finally got to sit down in her cabin and write a letter to her dad, which was the very last activity to the day. She decided to tell him about Ethan's hat, Charlie, and her sculpture. She told him all about how Charlie was going to help her out to get Ethan's hat back, and how she couldn't wait to see what Aphrodite would say when she saw her sculpture.

She ended her letter with an: _XO, Silena_ and folded it into threes. She took her letter to the camp store, where she put it in an envelope, sealed it, and put in in the Hermes Special Delivery basket, along with her other siblings' letters.

She had already changed into an orange tank top with the camp logo and a denim mini-skirt before she left her cabin, so she made her way to dinner. She had already told the cabin to go, and that Lori was in charge until she got back from dropping off the letters, so she didn't have to worry about them. She loaded her plate with a small steak, yogurt, and some snap peas, burnt some food for her mom, then went to sit with her table.

Drew was looking sullen, picking at her food on one end of the table, and Lori was chattering about the new clothes line with Jamie and Brock, two other siblings. Silena picked a spot in between Lori and Ethan.

After supper, she led the cabin to the Amphitheater for the sing-along. She munched on some graham crackers and looked for Charlie. She saw Nyssa, and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin, but not Charlie. A wave of relief crashed over her as she caught sight of him making his way over. He sat down next to Nyssa and looked at Silena.

She looked away quickly, feigning interest in the graham cracker she was eating.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Ethan tackled Silena in a giant hug. "You fixed my hat, Silena! You're the best big sister ever!" He shouted. He was so short, his head only barley reached her stomach.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"When do I get it? Can I have it now? I would have grabbed it, but I wanted to make sure it was okay." He said excitedly, his eyes shining.

"What?" Silena asked, growing even _more_ confused.

"My hat! I saw it when I got on my bed." Ethan exclaimed, pointing to Silena's bunk. She was on the top of a set, in the corner.

"Oh." Stil confused, but pretending not to be, she climbed up to her bunk to see a blue, plain hat sitting on her pillow. It was good as new, looking just like it had when Ethan had first arrived with it perched on his head. She lifted it up, and a small piece of paper fell out of it and landed on a small, little golden hairclip with a heart on it. It read:

_C.B._

**A/N: Meh, that wasn't too great. Anyway, this was just how they met, that's all. My excuse for it going so fast is that she's a daughter of Aphrodite, so love comes naturally to her, so she doesn't have to figure everything out like everyone else does. (Also, it was because my artistic abilities were noe present when I wrote this.) I'm sorry. Anyway, please review, tell me what you think, and the next chapter: Chris and Clarisse meet! **

**Love you guys! =)**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


	3. Ch 2: Clarisse, Meet Chris

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I had a general idea going and was typing a bit up when my computer's internet crashed, so I had to go to another computer and type stuff up all over again. =( Sorry. Also, I apologize for the shortness, but I explain that at the end. Plus, please read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter! Thanks!**

**Chapter 2!**

**I don't own PJO.**

Clarisse, Meet Chris

"AHHH!"

The war cry could be heard all around as the cabin leader of the Ares Cabin, Clarisse, held her spear (crackling with electricity of course) and charged the Athena cabin.

At the moment, the Ares cabin and the Athena cabin were taking part in a new training field- it was called the "Ambush Field", where any two cabins would battle it out at once. It was the last class of the day.

Almost instantly, Clarisse wove her way to Annabeth, fighting side-by-side with Malcolm.

She charge the second-in-command first, thrusting her spear out, hitting him by surprise in the chest. He dazedly stumbled backwards before raising his sword and running back at the daughter of Ares. She jumped to the side and intercepted the blow with her spear. She twisted it over and knocked the sword out of Malcolm's hand, sending it skittering away. She kicked him down and put the spear's tip at his throat, then turned around to see Annabeth battling away.

Clarisse waited to make sure her brother, Melino, was keeping her distracted before shoving the spear's tip into her back, right about where her heart was.

Annabeth gasped, but it was too late- if they had actually been battling, she would be dead. Defeated, she slumped to the ground next to her brother and proceeded to act dead.

Noting the fall of their leader, the Athena kids got easier and easier to pick off. They dropped like flies, until every single one was down.

Of course, many Ares campers where down too, but they still won.

"Yes! Yes!" Clarisse shouted thrusting her spear into the air. Her siblings followed suit, roaring as they pointed their weapons towards the gods.

Annabeth sat up and shot a meanacing glare towards Clarisse. "This isn't over. Athena _always_ has a plan."

Clarisse rolled her eyes at Annabeth's last statement. It seemed like Annabeth _always _said that.

"To the showers!" Michael, Clarisse's brother, shouted, with a sword thrust into the air (again).

"Arrgh!" and "Ahh!" s sounded from the rest of her cabin as they charged of into the sinking sun.

Clarisse desperately needed a shower, but she could hold off a bit longer. There was someone she had to see.

She slipped off her armor and sheathed her sword (but, not before she glanced at her reflection it. Which happened, but she will deny. Then break your arm.) With a quick glance around, she slipped off towards the Big House.

She approached the light blue house from the side, climbing up on the porch, and quickly slipping inside the screen door. She closed it lightly, knowing that if she let it close, it would make a loud bang, and she'd be caught.

She lightly treaded over to the living room, and stopped in front of a large wooden door. She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. She ached to do it, but her brain told her not to.

_Okay. This is it. You're not afraid. What's to be afraid of? You're a freaking Daughter of Ares. You kick ass. You are not some wimp like Prissy. _She thought to herself. She rolled back her shoulders, lifted her chin, grabbed the doorknob, and…..

Stopped.

She was afraid to do it. He wasn't really that scary, even if he was insane. As many times as she tried to lie to herself about it, there was no denying it- Clarisse cared about him-and what he thought. Even if those thoughts were about string.

So why was she so scared?

Dunno. Because let's be rational- Daughter of a War God aside, Clarisse was still a hormonal teenaged girl. And they way a teenage girl's mind works? Well…..

_Open the door now, Clarisse. You can do this. If you don't….father will disown you. And you're his favorite._ She challenged herself. She often did this; she would want to chicken out of something, but she tricked herself into thinking she had to, or bad things will happen.

Clarisse cleared her throat, regained her composure, and twisted the knob. She let her hand drop back to her side as the door clicked open and slowly swung open.

Everything was pitch black, and Clarisse could barely make out the little chain that was connected to a single light bulb that lit up the stairway.

Without a moment's hesitation, she reached up and yanked on the chain.

The bulb flickered a moment, then came on completely, basking the stairs in a yellowish glow.

"The string was yellow, too. It was actually gold." A voice said from the darkness. "Turn it off."

Clarisse snorted, as if it amused her. "As if, Rodriguez."

"The string was long, so long, it almost never ended… we went everywhere, and it stayed the same….."

Clarisse reached up and yanked the chain again, and the room was again concealed in darkness.

Clarisse twisted around, to see if the door was still open.

It was, but there was no gain from leaving. Might as well go on.

With a sigh, Clarisse turned back around and continued down the stairs, as Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes, continued to babble on about string.

"Chris," Clarisse began. "Quit babbling. Or I'll have to kick your punk ass from here to Mars."

"There was a son of Ares there, too. And a…." Chris began, his eyes focusing on something in the distance. "Son of Poseidon! Son of Poseidon! He's horrible!" He screamed, clawing and kicking at the air.

Clarisse ran to his side and held him down. "Calm down, Chris," She said in a voice that was more caring than it had ever been in her life. "There's no son of Poseidon here. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

Chris only screamed more, flailing out, accidentally smacking Clarisse in the face.

Clarisse snatched his hand and glared at him, silencing him to a mere whimper. "Calm. Down."

"Calm. Calm. Down. Calm down." Chris said, shaking. At once, he stopped, sitting up straight and staring at Clarisse's face.

"Rodriguez? You in there?" She said, waving her hand in front of his face.

His eyes snapped back to her. "Yes. Hey, Clarisse?"

Clarisse stood up and turned around. "Yeah?"

"You know what, I think I'm feeling better!"

A small smile twitched at the corner of her lips as she climbed up the stairs.

That Rodriguez, he was something else.

**A/N: Sorry, **_**Do, Re, Mi **_**fans. I know I was supposed to update that story first, but I was looking around on my computer and realized nearly all of this was typed already. So I finished it and posted it. But I'm updating **_**Do, Re, Mi, **_**again soon! I promise! Then **_**Kristy Jones **_**and then **_**Three Times**_**.**

**Anyway, please review and all that jazz, and don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**I heart 'yall!**

**Read on and Rock out,**

**NinjaNakkiOfCabin11**


	4. Author's Note (sorry)

**Entirely Overdue Author's Note in Which I Beg for Your Forgiveness and Grovel at Your Feet For Help:**

Hey guys, long time no see, eh? It's been YEARS. Like, literally years. And now I'm back. I am so, SO freaking sorry for leaving you guys like I did. Please, please forgive me? And I really, really want to continue this story:)

But, see, the problem is, I don't remember what direction this story was going to take. I don't remember any of the details or any of my ideas. Also, I don't even know if people still READ this, or even LIKE it. I'll be honest, I've reread this stuff, and JESUS. CRINGING ALL OVER THE PLACE. Some of this is really, really bad. But some of it's good. And I'm pretty sure all of my old friends and readers aren't active anymore:(

But I'm willing to give this another try, yeah? Because if you ARE still around, you guys at least deserve a little bit of closure. So here are your options:

1. I do NOTHING with this story. I leave it be, as it is now, and just don't touch it anymore. I can leave it alone and you guys can just draw your own conclusion(s) for it.

2. I rewrite. I'll try to salvage the good parts, and I'll keep the main idea….I'll just rewrite and execute it better. Again, THE CENTRAL IDEA WILL REMAIN THE SAME. Same plot, same characters, better writing.

3. I DON'T rewrite the already existing chapters, just leave them be, and then add on new chapters with better writing. I'll just continue on with the story as if I never even left.

4. Maybe just delete the damn thing. I dunno.

And that's that. So. I'm really, really glad to be back. So even if you DON'T like this story, please drop me a review or a PM with which option you think I should take and/or any ideas you may have concerning the story. This note has been posted on almost ALL of my stories, with the exception of a few that are either complete or that I already know what I'm doing with. If that sentence even made sense. Whatever. But on most of my stories, I need your help. Tell me what direction I should take, 1, 2, or 3. Or even 4.

Thank you guys sooo much for sticking by if you have, or for reading if you're new. I love you guys so much. SO MUCH.

Read on and Rock out,

NinjaNakkiOfCabin11


End file.
